Relacionados
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un par de personas se encuentran conectadas a un accidente y se enamoran?, ¿o que pasaria si 2 personas se encuentran despues de un engaño?


***discreimer: este fic esta hecho para entretener! Los personajes les pertenecen a capcom***

Playlist:sueños rotos

Imagine Dragons – Demons

Camila – Perdon,

Simple Plan- I You Save,

Katy Perry- Wide Away,

One Republic – All fall Down,

Unlimits- Cascade,

Haruka Tomatsu- Yume No Sekai,

Piko- Make My Day!

Saori Kodama- Mikansei Stride.

Claire Redfield estaba cansada de creer que el amor era algo magico, tenia ganas de huir de lo que le rodeaba estaba cansada de ser ella quien diera todo en una relacion, no entendia por que el amor le hacia tropezar con cualquier idiota, se sentia una basura por aquello, solo habia encontrado a alguien que la comprendia pero este habia muerto cuando iva en un avion a la india como cientifico para crear una vacuna de la infeccion misteriosa que habia caido en aquel lugar.

Leon Scott Kennedy se sentia infeliz con lo que tenia a pezar de ser muy atractivo y adinerado, no encontraba alguien que le entendiera como el necesitaba, creia que el amor era algo que se demostraba emocionalmente y era coorespondido, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que solo era una farza, que solo existia en los cuentos de hadas, habia perdido a su esposa en un accidente de avion, ella se iria a la india para investigar unos brotes de virus misteriosos, pero el no sabia que el avion jamas volveria a pisar tierra, el avion se estrello en el mar y no encontraron sobrevivientes del insidente, cerraron el caso con que el motor fallo y para leon fue el fin de lo que creia del amor.

Piers Nirvans se sentia mas que nada solitario, despues de su horrible rompimiento con la joven Deborah Harper, ella lo habia olvidado ya que se habia comvertido en una modelo muy reconocida y esta lo abandono por un actor europeo, el penzaba que ella era un angel para el, pero se equivoco al ver que el amor estaba mas que lejos para el, tenia dos caminos, seguir con su vida o el suicidio, pero se dio cuenta que podia ser feliz lejos del amor y solo en las relaciones de una noche, el habia tirado por la ventana todo lo que sabia del amor.

Sarah Michels ya habia roto su compromiso de bodas por saber que su futuro marido estaba saliendo con su antigua amiga de instituto, estaba harta de las idioteces del amor y tenia ganas de terminar con su vida, aun que para ella no era una opccion morir joven, asi que se enfocaria en ser una de esas chicas que salen y tienen aventuras de una sola noche solo para alejarse del amor, el concepto que tenia sobre el amor se habia ido directo a la basura por descubir a su ex novio teniendo sexo en su habitacion y en su propia cama.

Los cuatro habian sufrido de la tristeza de perder a alguien o ser cambiados, claire era una joven abogada de New York muy prestigiosa pero solitaria, Sarah era una doctora de alto prestigio apezar de su corta edad en New York , Leon era un empresario muy conocido en londres y Piers era un reportero para el periodico mas grande de londres, todos eran conocidos de Chris y Jill Redfield, claire era la hermana menor de Chris, Sarah la sobrina de Jill, Piers era el mejor amigo de Chris cuando estuvo en el ejercito y leon era el hermano de jill, pero ninguno se conocia, claire solo conocia fotos de cuando leon era un niño pero jamas de cuando era adulto, piers no tenia ni una idea de que existiera sarah y viseversa

Sarah tenia planes de mirar television en casa de claire asi que la llamo al salir de su trabajo, paso a alquilar un par de peliculas, como la famosa pelicula "tres metros sobre el cielo", "mi novio es un zombie", "tengo ganas de ti", "la mula", "paul", entre otras alquilo casi 10 peliculas para verlas todo el fin de semana, tenia desde le viernes libre para quedarse en casa.

Claire tenia de plan chatear para no aburrirse ya que los fines de semana solia salir con steve su antiguo novio que habia muerto hace un par de años, tras un accidente misterioso, para ella aun era fresco el recuerdo de steve caminando a la puerta de abordage al avion que tomaria a la india, sarah estaba aun triste por que ya hacia un año de su rompimiento de compromiso con su ex pareja shaun, para ella era un doloroso el saber que el la habia cambiado por la zorra de su antiguo bachillerato.

Leon estaba sentado en el living de su departamento lujoso con su amigo piers, eran viejos amigos de infancia y seguian siendo amigos despues de todo, se encontraban bebieno cerveza mientras pasaban un partido en la television, leon preparaba nachos y botana por que estarian tres horas hay y no queria levantarse a buscar cosas despues, piers acomodaba todo en la meza ratona para prepararse para el partido del siglo y los siguientes.

-piers... ¿trajiste la cerveza?- dijo leon mirando la tele.

\- si traje heineken... – dijo el chico castaño consentrado en el juego.

Piers despego la vista de el televisor, para mirar a leon con la mirada cabizbaja, piers se quedo pensando por que estaba asi cuando de repente se acordo de su difunta esposa Ada Wong, por lo que sabia el aun no superaba su muerte ya hacia 6 años de aquello, cuando recordo que ese mismo dia era el cumpleaños de ada, asi que se apresuro a poderle consolar.

-leon... no estes triste... no fue culpa tuya su muerte...- dijo tocando su hombro con suavidad.

-lo fue piers... no debi dejarla subir a ese maldito avion- dijo dejando caer una lagrima en el suelo de marmol blanco decorativo de su departamento.

-leon.. superalo se que te duele pero ya no debes sufrir son cosas que tuvieron que pasar.. no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte... simplemente ada no quisiese que estuviese asi... ella quisiese que reicieras tu vida con alguien mas...- dijo piers en tono de reproche.

Leon asintio y no dijo nada.

Claire estaba dormida , se sentia sola en el mundo eseptuando por que su hermano vivia a unas calles de su casa, en ese momento estaba teniendo una pesadilla con su antiguo novio steve, despues de soñar que este le decia es tu culpa dio un grito seguido por soltar las lagrimas.

Sarah al oir un grito entro asu habitacion empuñando su arma 9 milimetros que tenia gracias a un permiso, al ver a Claire tan debastada puso el arma en el tocador y corrio a abrazarla para consolarla.

-Shssssss... Claire tranquila... Shssss... todo esta bien no te preocupes...- dijo abrazandola mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-es mi culpa sarah... es mi estupida culpa que el muriera...- dijo entre gemidos y sollozos.

Sarah la tomo de los hombros y dijo.

-no es culpa de nadie ok... no tuviste nada que ver con que el avion fallara en el aire y murieran todos hay... solo fue un accidente desafortunado...- dijo sarah mirando la a los ojos.

Claire cerro los ojos para seguir llorando en los brazos de su amiga, al dia siguiente sarah de sorpresa reservo dos vuelos a londres para que tuviesen unas vacaciones espontaneas para que tratara de olvidar aquel espantoso sueño, habia pedido unas vacaciones largas de casi un mes para poder visitar a su tio leon, para claire era mas que ovio si pedia vacaciones se las otorgarian de inmediato por que despues de la muerte de su prometido no habia tenido vacaciones, pero tenia sarah que esconderle sus intenciones asi que le dijo al despertar.

-claire... ¡pide un mes libre!... – dijo sacando una maleta del armario de la peliroja.

Claire extrañada pregunto sobre aquello.

-sarah...¿por que un mes libre?... tengo cosas que hacer en el despacho- dijo claire tratando de safarse del plan de su amiga.

-ni lo pienses Redfield tu vendras conmigo de viaje a visitar a mi tio que ha enfermado.. no me dejes en esto sola... ¿si?- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Claire lamentaba que sarah le hiciera ese tipo de caras y mas cuando era de las que le comvencian muy bien, asi que se maldijo en sus adentros y dijo.

-bien... pero... ¿donde vive tu tio?... – dijo intrigada.

-es sorpresa te encantara el lugar es bellisimo y es dueño de muchos lugares.. tiene un bar, una discoteca, una panaderia, trabaja en uno de los mas importantes puestos editoriales a nivel internacional como inversionista y editor en jefe, tambien tiene casas en seatle, en españa... y – dijo antes de ser interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-bien... bien comprendo... tu tio es rico... no hace falta que me cuentes mas...- dijo fingiendo entusiasmo.

\- te encantara lo juro... –dijo cerrando la maleta de la pelirroja.

-bien... ¿pero donde pasaremos las noches de los siguientes quince dias?- pregunta con serenidad.

-en casa de mis padres... es muy grande... ademas ellos nunca estan...-dijo bajando la mirada.

Claire persivio el vajon de energia de sarah, estaba entristecida por que toda su niñes la paso al cuidado de su abuela Tarah, se crio con ella hasta los 10 años, sufrio de una repentina muerte, los unicos en asistir al funeral fueron, su tia jill con su amigo chris, su tio leon con su esposa ada y sarah, despues de ellos sarah se la paso los ultimos trece años en escuelas para señoritas sin salir, hasta que sarah decidio enmanciparse a los 19, aun recibia la ayuda financiera de sus padres para la universidad, hasta que logro graduarse con honores y con ofertas de empleo.

-hey... sarah no estes triste al menos estoy yo contigo..- dijo claire abrazandola.

-claire tuve a mis padres pero jamas los tuve serca...- dijo sarah dejando caer lagrimas.

-pero tu al menos tienes a tus padres... yo no pude crecer con ellos- dijo claire limpiando las lagrimas de ella.

Sarah dejo eso atras sabia que era peor no tenerlos vivos a tenerlos vivos y no pasar tiempo con ellos, asi que ambas estaba en el aeropuerto tomando el vuelo 302 con destino a paris, claire solo sabia que llegarian a paris pero nunca donde pararian despues de tomar un tren, al llegar ambas pisaron el piso parisino, claire para su mala suerte ella nunca habia aprovado en la clase de frances de preparatoria, pero sarah sabia hablarlo completamente bien.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Leon estaba algo cansado apunto de irse a dormir hasta que piers le dio un tremendo sape en la cabeza para despertarlo, leon desperto y lo miro con algo de molestia, a piers le divirtio la mirada de su mejor amigo de infancia y dijo.

-no era necesario un sape... si no fueras mi mejor amigo te dejaria noqueado y te hecharia de la casa- dijo leon con molestia y sadgasmo.

-hey no te enojes con solo hablarte no basta por que tienes sueño pesado... ademas yo soy el que te dejaria noqueado en tu propio departamento por que hice mi servicio militar a los 18 y se pelear cuerpo a cuerpo..- dijo piers confiadamente.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Claire y sarah ya habian llegado a la estacion de trenes de paris, sarah estaba preocupada por que si claire se enteraba de que su tio no estaba enfermo y que solo era un invento suyo para llevarsela de viaje a londres.

-sarah... ¿que dice la mujer del altavoz?- pregunta claire curiosa.

-anuncia los viajes proximos... y todabia no anuncian el nuestro..- dijo sarah mirando su boleto.

Claire no entendia ni en lo mas minimo como lo que decia las personas, estaba tan encallada en aquel pais, se sentia fuera de lugar en aquel pais, sarah al oir su pasaje de tren comprendio que era hora de irse, jalo a claire y dijo.

-claire... vamos ya anunciaron que nuestro tren esta listo asi que vamos si no partira sin nosotros... – dijo sarah tomando su maleta azul y comenzando a colgarse su bolso de mano.

Claire tomo su maleta y estaba lista para partir, asi que ambas caminaron al lugar de encuentro, impacientes entregaron sus maletas y se dirijieron a su vagon correspondiente para pasar las respectivas horas de viaje hasta su lugar de llegada, al parecer llegarian hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al llegar a la gran casa de los padres de sarah, se instalaron y hay estaban revisando la cocina para ver si habia algo que desayunar, al ver las alacenas vacias, claire intuyo que tenian que ir al supermercado para cocinar algo , sarah se le ocurrio algo ingenioso y dijo.

-claire vamos a ver a mi tio.. el tal vez nos invite a desayunar y asi lo conoceras- dijo sarah tomando el brazo de claire.

-sarah.. al menos espera a que me cambie de ropa.. llevo casi dos dias de viaje sin poderme duchar ni cambiar... por favor sarah ¿si?- dijo claire cansada.

-vale... pero corre que quiero verle...- dijo sarah cuchicheando.

Una vez bañada claire se puso un pantalon de mescliya azul entallado, botas cafes vaqueras,una remera blanca y un sueter de color azul marino con un toque bajo, tenia su cabello suelto y rebelde como solia ser asi que una vez sepillado le puso crema para peinar y se rizo por completo su cabello era quebradiso pero muchos la habian visto con el pelo plachado, una vez que se habia maquillado un poco bajo apra ver a sarah jugando con su celular en el salon de estar.

-ya podemos irnos... ¿sarah?...- dijo claire al no recibir respuesta de la castaña.

Camino para ver que ella aun no despegaba su cara de el aparato y grito.

-¡SARAH!... ¡DESPEGA ESE PARATEJO DE TU CARA O LO PONDRE EN EL TRITURADOR DE BASURA AHORA!...- dijo claire de manera autoritaria.

-ya... uno no puede estar en su celular agusto por que si no ya amenazan con tirarlo a l triturador de basura..- dijo sarah bufeando con sarcasmo.

-no que ya me estabas apresurando para ir con tu tio ...- dijo claire restregando le lo que le decia sarah.

Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron...

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Leon y piers se encontraban en una fuerte resaca por lo bebido anoche, el primero en despertar fue piers al ver el desorden el departamento de el rubio rapido se levanto del suelo y comenzo a despertar a leon.

-leon... ¿estas dormido?...- pregunto curioso.

Piers al ver aunque lo moviera contestaba, lo cargo hasta el baño y lo coloco en la bañera, abrio la regadera del agua fria, leon al sentir el agua helada en su cuerpo abrio los ojos rapido brinco fuera de la tina y se resbalo en el suelo, callendo de espaldas.

-¡que carajos!... ¡piers maldito hijo de perra ven aca!- dijo leon al ver que piers salia corriendo del baño muerto de risa.

-jajajaja... por eso nunca hay que tomar en exceso... ¡que broma tan genial te he jugado! Jajajaja...- dijo corriendo mientras este le perseguia por toda la sala mojado.

Leon estaba tan mojado que habia mucha agua en el suelo, piers seguia corriendo hasta que se resvalo y callo de cara contra el sulo de marmol, leon aunque seguia corriendo tambien se tropezo con piers callendo aun lado de el de boca al suelo, ambos estaban tan adoloridos que no podian levantarse.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Sarah y claire habian llegado a la recepcion de departamentos donde vivia el tio de sarah, todos conocian a el tio de sarah por ser el soltero mas codiciado de londres, lo raro es que los padres de sarah vivian a solo 3 calles de donde vivia el tio de sarah, cuando llegaron a recepcion fue directamente con uno de los administradores y dijo.

-¿que tal eddy?... –

-hola senorita Michels... un gusto verle por aqui...

-oh eddy dejate de formalidades... ¿crees que mi tio este en casa hoy?-

-si esta señorita Michels...-

-bien... ¿me daria la copia de la llave del departamento de mi tio ha dejado para mi?-

-claro... en seguida señorita...

-bien eddy lo espero...

-¿sarah no sabia ue tenias ese asento?...- dijo claire sorprendida.

\- si de hecho se me pega rapido los asentos de cualquier lugar que visite... pero como estes es mi lenguaje materno e minutos se me pega...

-aqui esta la llave señorita...

-gracias eddy... dale mis saludos a tu señora...

Sarah tomo a claire por el brazo y la metio al elevador con ella hasta el penultimo piso.

Una vez hay sarah abrio el departamento para encontrar un desorden y a su tio tirado en el suelo junto chico al parecer estaban gimiendo de dolor.

-tio ... ¿que paso aqui?...- dijo sarah levantando a su tio del suelo- y... ¿por que rayos estas mojado?...

-porque mi amiguito piers se le ocurrio arrastrarme al baño mientras dormia y abrio la regadera de agua fria...

Sarah al momento que volteo a ver al amigo des su tio algo hizo coneccion al miralo a los ojos, piers no habia visto bien a la sobrina de su amigo hasta ese momento que se miraban como si se hubieran visto antes, piers sentia su corazon salirse le de su pecho por mirarle, sarah al ver como la miraba provoco un sonrrojo muy notable hasta que claire detecto que se estaba haciendo un silencio incomodo y dijo.

-hay que limpiar este lugar parece que un tornado vino por aqui...- dijo claire tratando de llamar la atencion del tio de sarah.

Leon al ver a la amiga de su sobrina pudo ver algo en sus ojos tenian un brillo apagado como el suyo, sin embargo tenia algo de parecido a su difunta esposa, esa sonrrisa calida, su forma de mirar, era igual a su ada.

-ada...

Claire se giro al ver a leon pudo ver el vivo retrato de steve pero el era rubio y un poco mas alto que el, sus ojos eran del mismo color, claire no aguanto mirarle a los ojos y salieron sus lagrimas de sus ojos, sarah al ver como claire se desplomaba supo que algo la habia hecho recordar a steve y corrio a abrazarle y decirle

-claire... tranquila... todo esta bien... – dijo sarah susurrandole al oido.

-¿que sucede?- pregunto piers curioso.

-es que claire hace 6 años perdio a su prometido en un accidente aereo...- dijo sarah limpiando las lagrimas de el rostro de claire.

Leon al oir lo que habia pasado con claire rapido encontro coneccion con ella, claire tambien habia sido victima de perder a alguien que amaba como el, sin embargo algo le decia que tenia que estar con ella de alguna forma u otra, aun que su pregunta era ¿como?, piers podia ver que leon no le quitaba la mirada de ensima asi que rapido lo llevo a la cocina.

-leon... se lo que piensas... pero ten cuidado ella tambien esta como tu... al borde de el suicidio y ..-

-se lo que piensas... pero me arriesgare... de todas las chicas con las que he salido no mire a alguien tan hermosa como ada hasta ahora...-

-lo se pero ¿que tal si ella no t cooresponde?-

-al menos valdra la pena intentar...-

-leon...

Leon salio de la cocina para ver a claire un poco mas tranquila, después de lo que habia visto no podia creer lo que habia visto el mismo chico que amo, sin embargo leon camino hasta su sobrina y le dijo .

-¿por que no me dijiste que vendrian tu y tu amiga?...

-por que no queria que supiera ella es que desde que su novio muriera era muy animada... pero ahora ni quiere salir de su trabajo asi que hice que tomaramos vacaciones forzosas...

-dios... tan siquiera una llamada hubiera bastado para poderlas hospedarlas a las 2...

-no importa ya tenemos donde quedarnos ... en casa de mis padres ...

-oye tengo una comida con mis padres... tu y...

-claire tio...

-pueden ir...

-¿tio vas a llevar a tu amigo?...

-tal vez... no me digas...

-si ire chica linda...

Sarah se sonroja y se oculta de tras de claire, leon y ella rien al mismo tiempo por su reaccion, al momento que paran de reir se quedan mirando el uno al otro con una expresion de asombro y dulzura.

* * *

bien hasta qui dejare esta historia si es bien acogida esta bien no como las personas que debieron ser un poco mas respetuosas conmigo por que quice subir 50 sombras de grey les sere sinseras.

no debieron insultarme soy una cria de 15 años y no se que edad tengan ustedes pero les sere sincera yo no voy ofendiendolas con palabrotas o si?

esta es mi historia y la subi por que ustedes piensan que no tengo imaginacion propia pues intenten escribir teniendo mucha presion yo estoy presionada y enferma haganlo para ver si no se les quema el cerebro y para la proxima al menos sean respetuosas y no me digan (plagiadora de mierda) por que no lo soy aun no se mucho de lo que debo hacer aqui asi que tomenlo como quieran es mi sinceridad.

solo les pido un poco de respeto por que yo no les falte al respeto entienden?

* * *

que tengan un buen dia y espero que les guste a los demas chicos lo de arriba es para gene que me ofendio en el foro y sinceramente no las ofendi yo por que no me gano nada con ello asi que espero que les guste y vere si les gusta y vere si este one-shot se vuelve una historia aun que deje pendiente Relive Back To You ponto subire el sig capitulo chao


End file.
